


Invidelity

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Father/Daughter Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Multi, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: cw// incest, underage incestGohan comes home after a hard day of work only to catch his wife and father-in-law going at it in his bed. He flees for comfort to the only person he knew could give it to him, and deals with the aftermath of the mess.
Relationships: Former Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Hercule Satan/Videl Satan, Piccolo/Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Invidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo so this is something new. I tried something I've never written before. Something grosser and shock provoking.  
> I'm not going to write shit like this often. But felt like experimenting with something more disturbing I guess?  
> At least you get some PiccoHan fluff at the end <3  
> Enjoy...?? x) ??

Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

It had started to drizzle, transitioning into rain as soon he stepped into his home. Drops of rain were mixed with his light coating of hair gel.

He slipped off his expensive loafers and stuffed them into the shoe cabinet in the hallway. Then he slid off his equally pricey coat and hung it on the coathanger.

His feet touched the warm floor as he made his way upstairs and he sighed contently, finally, it was the weekend and he could sit back and relax for a while.

He and Videl planned to have a movie night and spend the weekend together. No work, no university papers that Gohan needed to grade that would get in the way. 

Just the two of them enjoying the evening together.

Gohan first entered his daughter’s nursery and quickly checked up on his sleeping angel. He smiled down at Pan as she was sound asleep. As he was about to reach out to adjust her blanket, Gohan heard something.

And then he noticed. 

He could sense Videl, as well as another presence… and he could hear strange noises coming from their bedroom.

The Son’s heart sunk as the worst idea came to mind. But… it couldn’t be, right…?

He sped out of the nursery and hauled ass upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped his briefcase as his eyes scanned over the horrifying scene in front of him.

His skin went cold as all colour drained from his face and a cold sweat began forming on his back.

Videl was indeed cheating, but who she was cheating with was much worse.

Her silent cries turned louder as she bounced on the large cock that engulfed her, made her tits sway as he sunk and rose from the impressive length.

Two large, tan hands gripped her slim, pale waist in support and the man who the arms belonged to had his head back in pleasure, groaning as Videl’s tight pussy squeezed his hard cock.

“Daddy… oh, Daddy! you’re so big… so deep...”

Neither noticed Gohan until he whispered, “Videl… Mr Satan…?”

The two stopped with what they were doing immediately and turned to look at the horrified man in the doorway.

Videl quickly hopped off her father, who released her body as well and she began sputtering. “Gohan! I can explain!”

Gohan wasn’t feeling good, though, he didn’t think he could stay to listen to what Videl had to say. Nor that he could stomach it at this moment.

He fled his house and fled to the only place he knew he could seek comfort right now.

  
  


Piccolo could feel Gohan’s distressed energy as he sat and meditated at the lookout. He slowly opened his eyes and spotted Gohan waddling over to him, the man’s face contorted and on the verge of tears.

This alerted Piccolo and he uncrossed his legs, slowly approaching the Saiyan.

“Gohan? What’s going on? Your ki is all messed up-”

He huffed when the shorter male collapsed into him and tightly wrapped his semi-muscular arms around the Namekian.

Piccolo was stunned. Gohan had never bluntly embraced him like this. But he understood he wasn’t alright currently and returned the gesture, carefully patting his back. “Let’s talk inside...” he suggested and Gohan slowly released him nodding, slowly wiping his nose.

  
  


Gohan explained what he had witnessed earlier to Piccolo’s absolute shock and horror. “Good Gods… I have no words.” he shook his head.

“Piccolo,” Gohan stated dully. He caught the Namek’s attention who remained silent until Gohan spoke further.

“I feel like I’ve wasted my whole fucking life.” Gohan stared into the dark distance, he gripped the cup of tea Mr Popo had given him tightly. His jaw was equally tightly clenched until he spoke up again.

“How come?” Piccolo asked.

“All my life I’ve done what others wanted, did what I assumed they expected of me,” Gohan’s tone was full of sorrow and bitterness.

Piccolo raised a hairless brow.

“With my mother forcing my head in the books and my dad dragging me into the world of combat because the world needed my strength, I eventually pursued academics because I found a slither of peace and enjoyment in it. Yet stayed available if people needed me to fight. No matter how annoying and difficult it was balancing the two...” the broken man continued.

Piccolo nodded along. He recalled all the battles Gohan had participated in, how he and Goku trained him harshly for said battles. And then there was Chi Chi, always screeching on about his homework.

“And then when it comes to my love life...” Gohan’s face contorted even further, on the verge of tears. 

“My mom always droned on and on about me settling down with a nice girl… she loved Videl so much and Videl clung to me for so long… it felt like the easiest path to take. It was what people expected of me. And… the one I actually loved...” 

Gohan’s tears began falling.

“I convinced myself it wouldn’t work, I convinced myself he wouldn’t like me the same way... so I tried letting him go… And now look what kind of situation I’ve gotten myself into!”

Gohan flared his ki as his tears streamed down his face. It knocked over his cup of tea and the matching teapot, spilling tea everywhere on the table.

It also alerted Dende and Mr Popo as they came out to see what was going on.

Gohan apologized for the ruckus and assured he was currently just emotional. He wouldn’t have any more outbursts.

Piccolo sat surprised and concerned. His usual stoic face didn’t change much but he did eye Gohan the entire time. While he spoke, while he freaked out, while he apologized to Dende and Mr Popo. And then when their eyes meet again and the demi-Saiyan looked away in shame. “I’m sorry for that outburst… I’m just so… fucked up right now.” he wiped his teary face with his sweater’s sleeve. 

A sight that was adorable if you didn’t know the context behind it.

Piccolo shook his head.

“You mention your true love, he was a man? Who is he?”

Gohan stiffened and looked at Piccolo with innocent deer eyes. He cleared his throat and avoided the Namekian’s eyes. “Well… He is...”

It was quiet until Gohan stood up. He whispered something before grabbing Piccolo by his collar and dragging him forward. He closed the distance between them and slid his tear coated lips across Piccolo’s.

The latter sat shocked. He had never kissed another person and sat flustered at his poor attempt to kiss Gohan back.

But the man pulled back before Piccolo could do much trying and was left staring at the Saiyan in shock.

He cried some more, sobs of absolute despair and he plopped back into his chair.

“I tried so hard! So had to live a normal, perfect life. I did everything others asked of me, and this is how I am rewarded. I have an exhausting job, an infant daughter and a wife that cheats on me with her  _ father _ . And I just disturbed the love of my life with my emotional bullshit.” he hooked his fingers in his hair and leaned his head on the table. Crying away.

Piccolo still had no appropriate reaction to the situation. He had never in his life dealt with someone’s emotions and was afraid of hurting Gohan further with an ill response.

He heard someone trying to catch his attention and spotted Dende and Mr Popo ‘psst’-ing him. Piccolo raised an eyebrow to which Dende rolled his eyes.

_ “Hug him, you idiot! I know you want to! You’ve been pining over him your entire life! He just confessed his love for you, now is the chance! He needs your comfort more than anything right now!” _

Dende yelled at him telepathically. And damn it he was right.

Piccolo widened his eyes. 

Would a hug comfort Gohan? To be fair, the man had launched himself at Piccolo when he arrived at the lookout. Perhaps…

Without thinking about it any more, Piccolo stood up and walked over to Gohan’s side. He grabbed part of his cape and draped it over Gohan’s right shoulder. Piccolo leaned in over the man’s left shoulder and held the arm on that same side, leaning into the younger male.

Gohan stopped sobbing and looked up as much as he could with Piccolo leaning on him. “Piccolo…?”

“Gohan, I...” Piccolo sucked in some air, this was it. “I… love you, too,”

Gohan abruptly turned around, knocking the Namekian off him.

The two merely stared at each other, Gohan’s eyes filling back up with tears and quietly rolling down his puffy cheeks. 

He lunged back into the larger man’s arms and Piccolo wrapped his cape back around him, sighing into the warm embrace.

Gohan began crying again, but these were happy tears. “I can’t fucking believe it… why did we waste so much time and energy…?” he couldn’t finish his sentence as a happy sob took over instead.

“It’s alright,” Piccolo let out a chuckle, “You’re only in your mid-thirties, I’ll be around for a while too. We still have a lot of time to make up for it… if you want to?”

Gohan looked at him dumbstruck. “Are you kidding me? I’ve wanted this my whole life. I’m divorcing Videl as soon as possible. I’m going to start doing what I want from now on. Will you join me?” Gohan asked with a cheeky grin, looking silly with bloodshot eyes and wet glasses.

Piccolo returned the grin, “Anytime, I’m behind you. Always,”

.

“Gohan?” Videl’s eyes widened as her husband stood in the doorway.

It was very early in the morning, the sun had just risen and the sky was slowly transitioning from orange to blue.

“I’m here to get my shit, we need to talk, too,” he said as a matter of factly.

Videl let him in and they sat in the living room. 

Pan was in her crib, her eyes glued on the tv as she watched some children’s channel. Giggling at the bright colours and funny characters dancing and laughing on screen.

  
  


“Gohan, I promise I can explain-”

“Videl. Trust me when I say that nothing you tell me can justify what I witnessed. I just want to know  _ why _ . And how long.”

Videl sighed and nodded. “As you know, my mother passed away after giving birth to me. It killed my dad inside, but he’d done a great job raising me by himself. It happed on her sixteenth death anniversary...”

Gohan’s gut could tell him beforehand this story wasn’t going to be a pleasant one to listen to. But he had to.

“He looked so lonely, Gohan… So sad. I felt the need to take care of him, that’s when we did it for the first time. And we’ve taken care of each other like that ever since...”

“Even after we got married? While we were dating?” Gohan pressed further, nose scrunched up.

Videl simply nodded.

The Saiyan felt like one of his veins was going to pop. He wiped his hands over his trousers and exhaled loudly. “He was fucking you at sixteen years old… at sixteen… Kami...”

“Gohan, you don’t understand-”

“NO, I do. Videl, it doesn’t matter what context you put behind this, it’s still absolutely fucked no matter what!”

Videl sputtered and struggled to get a proper response out.

“I want a divorce.”

She fell silent and hung her head low, nodding as she failed to come up with any more arguments.

“And I want full custody of Pan. I hope you understand why.”

This is where the mother grew scared, “No, I can assure you she’s in no danger near my father! I promise!” she frantically begged.

But Gohan crossed his arms. “I don’t care what you have to say. I’m her father and I’m just trying to do what’s best for her. We can discuss the details later with our lawyers, but you are not getting so much as split custody.” 

A shouting match erupted between the two as Videl fought hard for her right to see her daughter after their divorce. But Gohan had more leverage, as there was video proof of her infidelity with her father on their security cameras.

Videl paled in horror, how could she have forgotten about the damn security cameras?

And there was no way she could get rid of them without Gohan noticing, as he assured her he would collect the evidence right away and no one she could send after him would be strong enough against one of the earth’s strongest men.

He didn’t like boosting his ego like this, but if it meant he could keep his daughter safe he would be willing to do anything.

  
  


That day, Gohan spent collecting footage, which lasted over hundreds of hours spanned over the past year, leaning into the year before that. There was even more, but he had seen enough of his wife and father-in-law fucking. This much footage was enough evidence. And also enough before Gohan would burst into a distressing fit again.

  
  


He packed his stuff, grabbed Pan and went back to the lookout.

There he filled Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo in on what happened. The habitants of the lookout promised Gohan to help watch his daughter while Gohan was busy with the legal proceedings.

Piccolo seemed especially ready to fall in as Pan’s guardian. He had helped out a couple of times and the baby recognized the friendly, green giant.

Gohan knew he had to tell his family what was going on eventually, and thus after calling up his lawyer and settling on a time to meet up to discuss further details, he made his way over to his parents’ house and laid out the story to them.

Goten was over at Trunks’ house, so luckily the young teen didn’t hear any of the gross details. All Gohan would tell him was that he and Videl were getting divorced because she cheated. Nothing more.

His mother threw a fit. She couldn’t believe someone as sweet as Videl would commit such a heinous act.

Goku was simply dumbstruck. The guy was usually confused or ill-informed about stuff. But even he could comprehend the disgusting nature of the situation.

Gohan planned on telling them just what has happened between him and Videl up until now until his mother asked about Pan’s whereabouts, obviously concerned for her granddaughter.

So, Gohan sucked it up and told her she was Piccolo.

Goku didn’t see the issue as he knew Piccolo as a trustworthy and responsible guy. But Chi Chi has always been wary of the guy. She never got to fully trust nor like the guy.

“Mom, please, I am not about to argue about this. I trust Piccolo with my life, as do I with my daughter’s life. I know he’ll take good care of her for now. I don’t wanna burden you guys at the moment, I just came to inform you about what’s going on.” 

“It’s not a burden! Pan is my granddaughter! I’ll gladly-”

“Bye, mom and dad, see you guys later.” and Gohan flew off.

Chi Chi stood there shocked. Raising an eye at Goku as he’d been quiet for the most part.

.

The past month was an absolute wreck for Gohan.

He finally ended up telling his parents about him and Piccolo. His mother threw a fit.

He went to court with Videl. He won and gained full custody of Pan. If Videl wanted to still see her daughter, she would have to go through a bunch of therapy.

Gohan planned on keeping his job as a college professor. But he informed his boss about his current state and had a month’s worth of sick leave, which was about to run out.

Gohan spent that time looking for a new home and found a comfortable two-bedroom home. Which had five rooms in total.

It was just affordable enough for Gohan and spacious enough for his new family of three.

Things still needed to calm down, his mother still tried to contact him about the Piccolo situation, and she still tried to get her hands on Pan so she could care for her instead. 

Rumours had begun to spread online about Mr Satan. Gohan had not said anything publically, but journalists and tabloid writers had somehow gotten wind of the news. Gohan was also being spotted outside by obnoxious journalists trying to snap photos of him for their articles.

  
  


Things were a wreck, but Gohan was starting anew. He had flipped to a new chapter in his life and he was seeing it through until the end.


End file.
